Big Time Tests: James' Story
by CarlitosLover
Summary: Big Time Test Episode in James' P.O.V. with an added ending scene KAMES SLASH. I first wrote this in Carlos' P.O.V. and I plan on writing one in each persons. Read and Review, enjoy the story :)


Hey guys! So I just realized the first story I wrote like this "Big Time Tests" in Carlos' P.O.V. the day that it was published, exactly two years ago from that day, was the last time I published something on this site. I know that's bad :(

Anywho:

Big Time Tests: James' Story

Starts...NOW!

* * *

James P.O.V.

I'm just walking along the Boardwalk in Hollywood, trying to clear my head. Too many things have been happening lately and I don't want to be in contact with them. Maybe I'll go looking for Lucy; she can easily distract me from everything that I've been feeling towards a certain person. Okay, I know it's not right to use someone just to stop thinking about someone else and to help move on. But me and her are not dating, and she doesn't even like me. Neither of them likes me like that. It's an odd feeling for me, nobody has ever not liked me, I mean, I'm James Diamond. THE James Diamond, I'm famous, and incredibly good looking. How could Lucy, or the love of my life, possibly not want me? Is something wrong with-?

WHAT!?

This can't be happening.

I rip the poster down and run back to the Palm Woods, which fortunately for me was really close so I didn't have to ruin my hair in the process. I get to apartment 2J and open the door. As soon as I open the door I see Kendall, Katie, Ms. Knight and Mr. Bitters turn around and look at me with their arms spread out like Zombie saying "Positive Energy", Logan and Carlos are back farther. Oh yeah, Logan's test is today.

"Lucy left for her European Tour," I explain holding up the poster. "She really won't be mine." I'm so conflicted. That's means I have no escape from my problem now. Great, just great. James Diamond doesn't do problems.

Uh-Uh-Uh-Oh…

"NO! NO UH-UH-UH-OH'S!" Logan yelled. "POSITIVE ENERGY! POSITIVE!"

I walk past them, pushing in between Kendall and Mr. Bitters, ignoring the spark that shoots through my body at the slight brush against him, and sit at the table and put my poster down and stroke it. Now what am I supposed to do? How else can I avoid him? I could find another girl…but the girls here all suck. Well not suck but uninteresting. They will never help me.

"Fine, I'll take the test without his positive energy." Logan said. I feel bad for not helping him out. He really needs all the help he can get, but I'm sure he'll do fine. I just have no positive energy to give. What's positive out of this? Exactly.

"You're gonna fail." Mr. Bitters told Logan.

"Rude and I won't because I have Carlos." I smiled internally at this. I know Carlos has the hugest crush you could possibly have on someone, on Logan. Carlos would do anything for that boy; he just doesn't want Logan to know. I'm in his same predicament, but I'm trying to get out of it. I'm not going to ruin all these years of friendship for a romance that I don't even know is gonna last. Lucy Stone was my escape, now she's gone.

"Wait…why do I have to take the test?" Carlos complained, though I know he'll go wherever Logan wants him to.

"Don't question the smart one, okay?" Then I heard a door slam, they must have left. I see Cocoa put down, blocking my line of site to Lucy's name. Ms. Knight, she's the best second mom you could ever ask for.

"And my car needs a smog test." Ms. Knight said, basically saying she's leaving me. _Don't leave!_ I scream internally, _I don't want to be helped by part of my problem._ But I don't move, I don't make a sound, and I don't any acknowledgement to any of this.

"But first, drop me off at Roque Records." Katie said. No, not you too.

"Good luck with that." Mr. Bitters said. That kind of hurt; I am not a 'that'. You're just jealous, Bitters, that I'm awesome and you aren't.

I heard a sigh and the sound of uncapping of a writing utensil and then someone writing, I assumed it was Kendall, and then Mr. Bitters thanked him and then shut the door on his way out. Now it is just me and Kendall, fan-freakin'-tastic.

I get up and look for my latest Pop Tiger magazine to put my mind on ease. Wow, what are the odds? Lucy is on the cover, well so am I, and man did I look good in that picture. I walk back and sit on the table and open to the page Lucy is featured on, I started to read it, and don't act all surprised, yes I read.

"So…you wanna talk abo—" Kendall started to say, I cut him off, because I really didn't want to talk to him, non-the-less about this.

"Lucy told Pop Tiger she's looking for a sensitive guy. Um…hello!" I circle my face to emphasize my point. I just basically looked for an article in here to justify cutting him off. Hmm…a boyfriend test, maybe I should take it.

"You are…" Kendall dragged it out, and a stab of pain when through my chest, he really doesn't think I'm a good guy. "But Lucy is on a tour far far away. You have to move on."

"Which is why I'm taking the 'is he a bad boyfriend' test," I smile and look at him, then open my magazine to the test and smooth the pages down. I really wanted to know this; could I actually be a great boyfriend to Kendall? Don't fool yourself, James. Kendall has a girlfriend and is the straightest man you can ever possibly meet. My insides dropped at remembering all that.

"I'm not sure I'm following…" Kendall looked at me so confused, his eyebrows furred. He's just so adorable.

"Why can't I have a meaningful relationship like you and Jo? Am I doing something wrong? And perhaps the answers are right here," I point down to my magazine. I know I am doing something wrong because I can't get over my best friend and I just don't feel as attracted to girls.

"O-okay, o-or we can go skateboarding?" He holds up a skateboard. Why is he trying to get me to not take the test? I look at the magazine.

"You've had a tough day and your upset, your boyfriend either: A.) takes you out for cocoa and tells you to let it out." I smile, that's what we should do obviously. "Or: B.) Talks about himself and checks his hair in his phone. Well," I laugh, "A.) Takes you out for cocoa." I go to fill in my answer and Kendall clears his throat. "Mhm?" I ask and look at him.

"I think in order to take that test you have to be honest." What is he talking about?

"That's wasn't honest?" How could that not be?

"No….it's just that I've had a …. Really tough day….and…." Kendall looks down and looks sad. No, no, no, no, I am not listening to Jo, and their fights, I can't take it. I take out my phone and fix my hair in the refection.

"Is this story gonna take long?" I look at him, and looks at me like 'seriously?' Oh I get what he just did. That's not fair! "OH! Oh okay then! Why don't you be a girl and take this test for me!?" I yell at him, oooh this could be really good if he agrees! I'm going to get him to do this test for me, I need him too…I need to know what he thinks of me.

"I'm not taking a boyfriend test." Ouch, that lets me know what he thinks of me.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! And I want a serious girlfriend, and you're honest will help! Please?" I beg him, partially lying to him. I don't want a serious girlfriend.

Kendall looks at the ceiling really debating this. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Then he sat down. YES! Victory for me, I always win, well…most times.

"Okay! Number Two. On an average does your man think of: A.) Himself, or: B.) you?" I look at him, in total interest in what he says.

"Himself," That hurt again, and this time I let myself show my hurt and shock.

Every question I had to make Kendall answer he kept saying he didn't want to continue but when I asked the question he always complied and answered it, and every time he did, I hurt me so much, I just kept getting angrier and angrier. Wow, I'm just such a horrible person…this sucks.

"Come on it's the last one!" I'm mentally unstable right now, I'm about to blow a gasket.

"No, I don't wanna answer it!" He looks at me like I'm crazy. He started this with his whole 'be honest' crap! He will finish this.

"Hey, you're mister 'honest'. Now, it's your biggest gymnastics meet of the year and your boyfriend is: A.) in the front row with your parents, or: B.) shows up late because he stopped at the mall to buy a new shirt?"

He looks up at the ceiling and smiles. "New shirt," I flip out one last time and write down the answer. "James, a Pop Tiger test is not going to answer whether you're a good boyfriend or not. You're a great guy!" You don't have to lie to me Kendall. Gosh, I need to get out of here; I'm going to lose it.

"Really? 'Cause according to this we shouldn't even be going out!" Why did I say that? I wanted to slap myself.

He looks at me like I'm stupid, that's like 5 times in this hour. Gosh, I'm so stupid! "Uh, we are not going out!" Unfortunately…

"Oh no, 'cause I'm so terrible to be around! Huh, yeah, thanks…" I say, when I'm upset I just kind of say things. I really should get out of here. I just look back down at my magazine and scribble on it.

"'Kay, maybe this was a mistake." Kendall said, oh now's my chance to get out of here.

"Really!?" I stand up, "this whole thing since kindergarten was a mistake?" I look at him, he looks at me wide-eyed and confused.

"Uhhh…"

"No-n-n-n-n-o. Have it your way, 'cause I'm outta here!" I stomp to the door and look back at Kendall as I open it, he's looking at me like … I don't know, I can't place my finger on it, I just shut the door and lean against it. I can feel the tears coming to my eyes.

"What was that all about?" I heard Ms. Knight ask, just barely audible for me, but I heard it.

"I think James and I just broke up." Kendall said in disbelief. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked to my favorite hide out closet where I go when things with Kendall become too hard for me to handle.

I cried my eyes out for what seemed like hours. I don't want to ever face him again, he may be my best friend, but I can't continue being hurt like this. He has a girlfriend, how much more stupid can someone possible get for falling for a guy who has a girlfriend? Well, granted, I did fall for him in like the seventh grade, but that doesn't count! He has a girlfriend now, and we are in beautiful California; where the weather is hot, and the girls are hotter. That's it! I'm snapping myself away from Kendall. I get out of my closet and make my way to the apartment, when I open the door, no one is there. I just walk to mine and Kendall's joint room and grab the box that is in my underwear drawer and pull out a magazine and an old fire truck, then put the box safely back to where it was. Then head to my closet and grab the dress shoes that I polished and went off to find Kendall. I walked to the pool and didn't see him there. I'm just gonna wait till he comes to the pool, he has to sooner or later right?

"James, what's with the stuff?" I heard someone ask me. I turn to Carlos, who was sitting on a pool chair dressed as a doctor. I'm lost. Why is he a doctor?

"Me and Kendall broke up and I'm returning his stuff." I huffed. We didn't really break up, I just don't want to deal with all the pain he is unintentionally putting on me, I can't handle it, it's hard enough to make myself look handsome as heck but with the extra stress, it's harder to appear my handsome self. Carlos looked at me with a shocked and confused expression.

"Wait, when did you and Kendall ever date?" I just looked at him sadly, and I turned and saw Kendall, I told Carlos goodbye and walked over to Kendall.

"Oh, there you are!" I said stepping out in front of the gorgeous blonde. He just looked at me and sighed impatiently. I guess I don't blame him; I want this over with too. "Here's your hockey magazine that I borrowed," I hand him back the magazine and he looks at it like he didn't even know I borrowed…oh yeah! I never told him about that. "Your dress shoes, which I polished," when I gave those to him he just rolled his eyes and looked at me. My insides tightened, his eyes sending shivers down my spine. "Oh and your Snap Tight Rescue Ranger fire truck, the wheel was missing when I borrowed it." Kendall just takes all the stuff, and I look away angrily. I can feel Carlos' and Kendall's eyes on me, why does Carlos have to watch this? He knows how I feel…

"Okay, it was a boyfriend test. Which we are not! We are best friends." Kendall said to me. And that hurt being called 'his best friend'. I don't want to be his best friend anymore.

"Really?" I said and looked at him, faking being nice. Kendall said yes and nodded at me, with a relived look on his face. I just felt angrier. "So you won't mind taking last month's 'Are you really besties?' test?" I said and hold up last month's issue of Pop Tiger. While sitting down at the nearest table.

Kendall just looks at me and tightens his lips, "I'm leaving." He started to walk away. I point at him.

"Best friends don't leave best friends!" I yelled at Kendall and Kendall just sighed and closed his eyes and sat down and told me to hit him with the questions. Let's see how much he knows about me.

"Do you know your besties favorite color?" I look at him. I really want him to get this all correct, and then maybe I might have a chance, and can continue this one ended relationship.

"Purple," he was correct. I smiled at him.

"Correct. Have you been on camp outs or on vacations together?" He looks at me like I'm stupid. 6 times now, but hey, who's counting right?

"We live in the same apartment."

"I'll count that as a yes. What's your BFF's birthday?"

"September 3rd." Well this went downhill fast. He doesn't even know my own birthday.

"EH! 4th." He sits up straighter and looks upset. "Where'd you meet your BFF?" I said a tad bit more harshly.

"Kindergarten," he said, he looked sure this time. My hopes were so dashed.

"Danny Creaven's 5th birthday party!" I got angrier now. He kept getting answers wrong.

"Bald Eagle?" No. "Crème rinse and conditioner," I smile at him, giving him hope but then went sour again. "Apples. No, grapes!" He kind of had it right, but he second guessed. I took a bit out of an apple and his face dropped. "Uh, more purple-y stuff?" I started crying on the inside. "Chewbacca," wrong again, "threeeeee….nine!" I just closed my magazine and looked down obviously hurt and about to start crying. "So," I hear him nervously laugh, "how'd I do, best friend?" I just look at him and put on my happy face and smiled.

"You scored an A." He smiled at me, but then I frowned and yelled, "As in a person who is NO LONGER MY BESTIE!" I slam my pen down on my magazine and walk away; glancing back at Kendall who looked really sad and scowls then eats the apple I left behind. I got into the elevator and just cried my eyes out, then walked into 2J and grabbed my Lucy poster and sat on the couch and looked at her image.

'_Lucy why can't you be here, and distract me? I miss you; I need you, because I can't take this anymore. I know you never liked me, but at least I need you here so I can talk to you, I want someone to talk too. Kendall is breaking me.'_

I heard the door open up and see Kendall walking over to me. So I grab a magazine and put it in front of my face and made it look like I was reading. "Okay, so I failed the 'best friend test', but you would of too!" No, I wouldn't of; I answered everything in my head about you. I know you. "What's my favorite color?"

I pull the magazine away from my face and closed it and looked right at Kendall. "Blue," I say, he raised his eyebrows. "Your favorite food is veggie pizza. If you could own any animal in the world it would be the ocelot." He looked at me sadly, guiltily; I can tell he feels like a bad friend. "The nectarine is your favorite fruit. Your first crush was Ellen Fickity because of her cute laugh. "Kendall nodded and looked away but then right back at me. "Oh and do I know your biggest secret? And I'd tell you but I swore I would never speak those words out loud."

"Okay, that was good." I throw down the magazine in my hand. "But this isn't about me! It's about you, and about how a girl, you had a big crush on, left." He points to the poster and I look at it. "And if you wanna take a test to deal with it, we'll take a test." He smiled at me, I just stood up slowly.

"What magazine?" I put my hands in my pockets and look at him.

"Best Friends Illustrated. True or False: James Diamond is amazing and never feels sorry for himself?" I look at the ground.

"True," I said shyly.

"True or False: Lucy Stone was also amazing, but isn't the only amazing girl in the world?" I sighed.

"True," I shrugged my shoulders and acted with my 'your right' expression.

"When James Diamond is in the crib and there is a _pool_ full of amazing girls just downstairs he: A.) fights with his best friend over a Pop Tiger test, or: B. runs down there," he points to the door and emphasized the last words, "_and gets his pool on!?_" I smiled, I want to just put this behind me and maybe find a new girl who will help me get over Kendall, maybe someone new moved in, or I can try to get over him with uninteresting girls.

"B! POOL ON!" I yell and rip my shirt off, and pull my pants off. I could swear I thought Kendall was checking me out, but that is probably just my imagination, he has a girlfriend. I put on my sunglasses and smile. "Look out, ladies!" I yell and run to the door, "James Diamond is back!"

I run to the lobby and stop in my tracks. I see Ms. Knight looking at the manager's desk and I look over to see Logan standing behind it wearing a manager's outfit. I felt someone stand next to me and look and see it's Kendall, then Katie runs in and stops just like we all did.

"Okay, what's going on?" Katie asked.

"Well, I'm over Lucy leaving." I said, even though I really wasn't, I'm just putting it behind me.

"James and I are besties…forever." He put an emphasis on that, the pain in my chest returned, friend zoned still. I just smiled happily.

"But Logan bombed his medical test, and Carlos is a doctor." Ms. Knight said. Oh, that explained his crazy outfit today.

Carlos walked up to the desk as if on cue.

"Hello. I hope you're having a Palm Woods day. How can I help you?" Logan said very monotone. Carlos looked down sad, and then looked back at him, I wonder all the stuff that happened to them, I mean Carlos loves Logan and Logan is acting very pissed at him.

"Look, I'm prescribing you to take off that jacket and try to be a doctor again." Carlos told Logan.

"No. You're the smart one now, you're the doctor now." Logan still said monotone-y.

Mr. Bitters walks up to Carlos, but he didn't look away from Logan. "Doctor Carlos, I'm still a bit achy." He just reached into his pocket and gave him a…. CORN DOG!? What? Why would he… Mr. Bitters smiles and takes it and walks away.

"Did he just prescribe a…" I heard Katie say.

"Yep," we all said.

"Carlos, for the last time, corndogs are not the answer to everything."

Carlos just reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Yes it is," he said and unfolded the sheet for Logan to see.

Logan got wide-eyed. "What!? You guessed on the entire test!" Wait Carlos got a higher score than Logan on the test?

"Are you serious?!" Ms. Knight yelled at Carlos and he turned around and showed us his test. It was a giant CORN DOGS sign. Wow, I just smiled and shook my head.

"Well he did say I was the lucky one." He said and turned back to Logan, "and you still get to be the smart one!" Logan just rolls his eyes and looks away.

"And you'll just have to study harder and take the test again." Ms. Knight said, and Logan looked at us.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm not cut out to be a doctor." Mr. Bitters came out of the room and was holding his neck and grabbed Carlos' shoulder in support. Carlos looked like he had no idea what Mr. Bitters was doing.

"Well, I know I'm not." He said and pointed at Mr. Bitters.

"Yeah, I mean, Bitters is right in his face and holding his throat and he has no idea what that means." I said laughing, even I know it means he's choking and Carlos is supposed to be smarter than me and he just looked down at his test then we scream at him that Mr. Bitters was choking and he freaked out.

"IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE?" He screamed looking around. Logan jumps over the counter and lands behind Mr. Bitters.

"Okay everyone stand back!" He gives the Heimlich maneuver to Mr. Bitters and the corndog come out of his mouth and hits some dude. "Are you okay?" Logan asked Mr. Bitters as he walked around in front of him.

"You…saved…my life." Mr. Bitters said breathlessly. "Thank you. And I'm taking you out of that trainee program so you can continue studying for that test." Logan smiled.

"I guess I did kind of spring into action." Logan laughs.

"It was spring-tastic." Kendall said and laughs with Logan.

"I guess saving people is in my blood." Logan said and smiled.

"And I will be there right by your side," Carlos said to Logan and he looked at Carlos and smiled then Logan looked back at us and raised his eyebrows. That's cute! I know that's were Carlos would be every day, twenty-four/seven.

"Great."

"Great? Don't you mean CHUM HUG!?" Logan just nodded and put his lips in a tight line as Carlos grabbed his side and pull him in for a hug, Logan is the only one he will do that with, everyone but Logan knows why. Buddha Bob then fell from the ceiling and lands just were Logan was a second ago. Logan just looks at Carlos and smiles, and then we all looked at Buddha Bob.

"Don't be a stunt man!" We all yelled at him.

"Fine," was his only response.

At night I was alone in my room, and sat on the bottom of my bed, thinking. Kendall was out with Jo, and everything seemed back to normal, except my heart. My heart was still aching and was making it impossible for me to sleep. Carlos told me everything that happened to him and Logan earlier and I have to say it was so cute. Those two were made for each other. It's obvious. Kendall, on the other hand, isn't made for me, he was made for Jo. I sighed and looked at my hands as a tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly whipped it away as I hear the door to mine and Kendall's room open.

Kendall came in looking furious and stomped over to his bed, kicked his shoes off and jumped angrily on to the mattress. He just grumbles something incoherent and rolls over with his back towards me.

"Kendall, what happened?" I ask him, he just rolls over and looks at me, then sits up in his bed, looking angry and confident.

"Jo said she didn't want to play along with me anymore, she finally found a guy and was going to date him. She didn't want to be my protection or shield anymore." Wait…why would he need that stuff?

"What does that mean? That you guys weren't dating because of liking each other?" He sighs and looks down.

"I don't like her like that. I used her, I cornered her, told her my scenario and she agreed to help me." He looked at me. "I don't like her like that, I don't like girls like that."

Wait.

Whoa.

No.

Flipping.

Way.

"You're…gay?" He looks down and scoots to the corner of his bed. "Kendall, you are my best friend," I wince, "why didn't you tell me before? I don't care that you're gay! Honestly, I like that." I slap a hand over my mouth. James Diamond sometimes you really can be an idiot.

He snapped his head up to me and smiled. He crawled off of his bed and walked over to me. "Are you gay?" He asked me.

"Y-yes," I said still looking at him. Shivers were running down my body the way he was looking at me, something in his eyes were different, it was something I couldn't put my finger on. He just smiles and grabs my head and pushed my lips to his.

He kissed me.

I must be dreaming.

He pushed me down so I was lying on my back and climbed on top of me. Sparks were flying and I kissed him back with all my might. All my passion, my love, my weakness, my feelings are being shown to him through this. My hands found their way to his beautiful blonde locks, and his lean and toned waist. His lips moved in sync with mine and he tilted his head and let his tongue run along my lips before pulling back. We were both gasping for air.

"That is why I needed a cover up; I needed an escape from my feelings." Kendall explained. Wow, he got what I wanted, an escape. I just pull him down and kiss him again.

"I love you, Kendall Knight. You have no idea how long I wanted, what you got; an escape." He just smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you too, James Diamond. Don't worry; you don't need an escape now." He smiled, and kissed me again. I will never get tired of this.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Was it bad? :(


End file.
